Vanessa's Boytoy
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Bloom is back in gardenia, ready to come back to Alfea, but instead of Skye coming to pick her up, Riven is sent instead as Skye is on Duty. As soon as Bloom's Adoptive mother gets a glimpse of Riven, What ensues is definitely not G-rated.


Title: Vanessa's Boytoy

Summary: A spin-off from 'A winx club PSA' Riven goes to do the deed with Bloom's adoptive mom.

Rated: Contains Explicit sexual references, and strong language. So, it's for the kids.

Disclaimer: Iginio straffi would probably flip out if he read this.

(2 Days ago)

It was a calm night in Gardenia. Bloom was getting dressed up in order to head back to

Alfea.

"Bloom, did you pack your socks?" asked Vanessa

"Yeah mom!" Bloom blurted out

"And not those Powerpuff girls ones! You totally outgrew those when you were 11." Vanessa blurted out

"I know, mom! Jeez, stop it!" Bloom yelled out

Vanessa giggled a little bit. She turned to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her husband, Mike, was preparing a plate of Chicken Cutlets for himself.

"You know, you've been eating a lot of those lately." said Vanessa

"They taste good." said Mike

"Mike, you're starting to smell bad." Vanessa exclaimed

"I don't smell bad. I shower every night after work!" he shot back

"Come on, on top of smelling bad, your libido is way off! I mean, we haven't had sex in like a week!" Vanessa said

"I'm sorry hon, i'm just so tired." said Mike

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Vanessa got up and walked over,

and immediately came face to face with Riven. What was he doing there?

"Hey uh, i'm here to pick up Bloom. Skye sent me." Said Riven

"Skye sent you? What's your name?" asked Vanessa

"It's Riven." said Riven "Hey, can I come in? it's freezin' out here!"

"Sure." Vanessa let riven step in. but as he whisked by smelling of Axe body spray, Vanessa began to look over his slender, cardio-built body in his levabike gear.

"Hey bloom, your ride is here!" said Vanessa

"Ok, i'll be right down." said Bloom

Vanessa looked back at Riven, and somehow just couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Are you ok?" asked Riven, looking over at Bloom's mom

"What? Oh, uh, yeah, i'm sorry, i'm just tired, that's all." said Vanessa

Then Bloom stepped out of her room and noticed Riven at the bottom of the stairs.

"Riven? What are you doing here?" asked Bloom

"I'm pickin' you up! Skye's on duty tonight, so he got me to come get you!" said Riven

Bloom asked herself "Why did he send Riven? Why not Brandon?" but Bloom shrugged it off and started down the stairs.

"Ok, i'll be ready in a minute." said Bloom, getting on her shoes.

Riven's attention was set elsewhere. For that time being, Vanessa quickly jotted down her cellphone number, and while Riven wasn't looking, stuffed it in his pocket!

"Ok, Bloom, be safe and i'll see you the next time something becomes too much for you there and you leave without saying goodbye, ok?" said Vanessa

"Ok, Bye mom!" Bloom hugged Vanessa and left the house

()()()()

Back in the realm of Magix, Riven dropped off Bloom at Alfea.

"Night Bloom, say hi to Musa for me." Said Riven

"I'll do that, thanks for the ride." Said Bloom

"Welcome." Said Riven, taking off on his bike for Red fountain.

It took him only 5 minutes, eventually he reached his destination. Riding into the hangar, Riven flicked off the levabike's motor and walked towards his dorm room. Tired, he laid down on his bed, and began taking things out of his pocket. Eventually, He dug out a strange piece of paper.

"What's this? Gardenia Flowers?" Riven looked suprised.

He opened the paper and noticed the phone number. His eyes widened, wondering how

it had gotten into his pocket. He dialed the handwritten number on it and intended to perhaps set the girl straight who gave that to him.

the phone rung 2 times. Then a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?" asked Vanessa

"Who's this?" asked Riven

Then the phone clicked. Riven figured it was a joke. But half a minute passed and then his phone rang! He answered it.

"Hello?" asked Riven

"Hey there, sexy man. Did you get my number?" asked Vanessa

Although Riven didn't know for sure, he recognized the voice.

"Yeah. hey, how did you call me back?" said Riven

"Caller ID."

"And who are you?" asked Riven

"I'm Vanessa, silly! Bloom's mom!" said Vanessa

Riven froze for a second.

"What do you want?" asked Riven

"I saw you when you were picking up Bloom. I want to see you again." Said Vanessa

"Uh...ok." Said Riven, a Bit dumbfounded.

"Call me in 2 days." Said Vanessa

The phone clicked. Riven placed his phone on the table and fell into his bed, wondering if he had just had a perverted fantasy or a really weird dream.

(Present Day)

Riven parked his levabike, only feet from the doorway of his mistress's house.

He didn't get halfway up the steps when Vanessa opened the doorway.

"Hey there, Riven, come inside." Vanessa grabbed Riven's hand and pulled him inside the house.

"Sit down on the couch." Vanessa told Riven. Riven was at first hesitant, but felt a little better afterwards.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Vanessa

"No, i'm fine." Said Riven

Vanessa sat down right beside him and crossed her legs in her bathrobe.

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" asked Riven

"Nah, not for what I have in mind." Said Vanessa

Riven had put all the pieces together and knew what was coming.

"Are...are you gonna do what I think you're going to do?" asked Riven

"You're damn right I am. Take off the jacket." Vanessa ordered Riven

At first he was a little hesitant, but then Riven did what he was told.

"Good. that shirt, off with it too." Said Vanessa

Slowly, Riven undid the buttons on his shirt. With his shirt off, Vanessa rubbed her fingers on Riven's abs and licked her glossy lips while staring at him with her black-mascara eyes.

"Have you ever had a real woman?" asked Vanessa

"I do have a girlfriend...oh God, she's gonna kill me if she finds out!" said Riven

"No babe, she'll never find out." said Vanessa

Vanessa got a little closer ro Riven and began to lick and kiss his chest. He just laid back and totally enjoyed the ride. Or maybe he was trying to get the thought of an angry Musa out of his mind. Then he felt his zipper going down slowly and his belt being undone.

"Now just close your eyes." Vanessa said in a very sexy voice.

Riven closed his eyes. Then he could feel what he thought was Whipped cream being sprayed on his crotch. Then, he could feel very slow, wet licks.

"Keep those eyes closed." Said Vanessa, disrobing herself into a Pink Bra and thong.

Then he could feel a pair of lips surrounding his penis, and the sounds of sucking and licking. If he didn't know any better, he probably was getting raped, because he loved Musa and he didn't want to do anything behind her back. But while he tried to pretend what was going on was ok, the sound of the door knocking brought him back to his senses.

"Oh my God! It's Lucy!" Vanessa exclaimed, wiping whipped cream from her face.

"Hey Vanessa, what's this weird bike doing in front of your house?" asked Vanessa's friend

"It's Mikes, can you come back later?" asked Vanessa

But instead of doing that, Vanessa's friend barged into the house.

"Vanessa what is going..." Lucy stopped in her tracks when she got a glimpse of Riven in his state of vulnerability.

"Oh my, Vanessa, you sure picked up a toy this time." Said Lucy

"My god, Lucy, can you go?" Asked Vanessa

"Not yet." Lucy stepped over, and rubbed her hands all over Riven's abs

"Stand up, boytoy." Lucy instructed Riven. Almost immediately, Riven got onto his feet. As soon as he did, Lucy pulled off his pants and felt his ass.

"He's got a cute ass too. You lucky lady. Tell me how it goes when you're done with him." Said Lucy

As Lucy left the room, Riven's breathing only became more laboured.

"Don't worry about her, hon. Lay down." Vanessa instructed.

Riven laid down on the floor and Vanessa crawled on top of his midsection, and began to hump him with brute force.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Vanessa began to blurt out with gasps of air thrown in.

After about 5 minutes, Vanessa had her orgasm which left a huge smile on her face.

"Woo! I am a woman!" She said with pride

But as quickly as she got off Riven, Riven thought to himself "If i'm in this far, might as well finish it off."

"i'm not done...get on your hands and knees." Riven commanded.

"Oh, you're so dominating." Vanessa laughed and did what Riven said. Riven stood in front of her put his manhood into Vanessa's red lips. He then grabbed her hair tightly and pushed and pulled her head back and forth. After 10 minutes of doing so, his love juice fired right into Vanessa's mouth.

"Mmmmm, this is sweet." Vanessa licked her lips

"oh, that felt soooooo good." Said Riven

He laid back onto the couch, still naked. Vanessa was all sweaty and was still licking her lips.

"Woooo, was I a good little depserate housewife, baby?" asked Vanessa

"Oh yeah." Said Riven

"Bet your girlfriend doesn't do that." Said Vanessa

"No, no she doesn't." Said Riven

After a few seconds of catching their breath, Vanessa put her bathrobe back on.

"I'm going to shower. Care to join me?" she asked

Without even having to say yes, Riven stood up and followed Vanessa upstairs to the shower.


End file.
